


Funeral Pyre

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Viking’s funeral had never been so beautiful before, and it was all thanks to Jokul Frosti, who watched the proceedings from a rooftop at the edge of town with a heavy, weighted heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request from themomerath on tumblr. :)

**FUNERAL PYRE  
By Senashenta**

The funeral service was nice, if a little cold thanks to the snow that had begun falling around Berk hours before. It drifted peacefully from the sky, settling in skiffs around the village, light and delicate, and danced along with the wind, across the town hall and out over the waters that bordered the island. 

It swirled around the funeral pyre that had been set to burn at sunset and pushed out to sea, the tiny shards of crystal ice melting from the fire’s heat and falling like rain over the body below. 

A Viking’s funeral had never been so beautiful before, and it was all thanks to Jokul Frosti, who watched the proceedings from a rooftop at the edge of town with a heavy, weighted heart. Eyes as blue as the sky turned toward the moon, then closed over sadly. A pale hand tightened around his staff before relaxing again. 

This was the celebration of a life well lived, in Viking terms. An announcement to the Gods above that another worthy warrior was ready for entry to Valhalla, so that they could prepare for his arrival. 

For Jack, it was a reminder that not everything was as eternal as he was; and it was a painful reminder. It felt as if his heart was being ripped in two, his very being split between sorrow and joy. 

Because he had _known_ the Viking in question, and very, very well. They had been friends. They had been _more_ than friends. They had been _best_ friends; they had been confidants; they had been through thick and thin together; and they had, in the end, been lovers. 

His name had been Hiccup, and Jack had loved him with every fiber of his being. 

Now he watched the fire burn bright and thought about the years they had spent together; how they had met, which Hiccup was just fourteen years old, short and skinny and gangly, unsure of his place in the world; how they had raced together more times than either of them could count, Hiccup atop Toothless and Jack riding the wind with wild abandon; how the little fishbone’s freckles had run away, hiding behind a dark, flustered blush the first time Jack had kissed him. 

Jack chuckled at the thought, leaning his head back against the chimney he was leaning on. 

Hiccup had been special in every sense of the word. Special enough to capture the attention of a God, to hold it, to completely enthrall him, to keep a spirit who had wandered this world and the next for centuries settled in Berk for nine months out of every year for decades. 

The Old Man and Mother Nature hadn’t been pleased with that, but Jack had never been one to care about what the other sprites and Gods had thought. 

It couldn’t last forever, though. 

With a sigh, Jack glanced back over toward the funeral again and watched as the villagers began to wander away, returning to their homes for the night. With a faint little smile, the frost spirit stood, paced to the edge of the roof, and hopped down to the ground, landing lightly on the balls of his feet. 

The walk to the edge of the water was made in silence, Jack skirting the Vikings that he passed. None even looked his way; Hiccup had been the only one in Berk besides the dragons who could see him. 

When he reached the rocky shore, the waves were lapping against it quietly. He moved over to where the ocean met the land and took a seat on one of the larger boulders. “Hey Toothless.” 

The Night Fury was laying on the grass a few feet away, staring out at the fading fire with distinct disinterest. His head lifted at Jack’s voice, though, and he stood, coming closer to curl up next to the winter God. Jack reached with one chilly hand to pat against his nose gently. 

"So," Jack said aloud a moment later. "Are you really sure about this?" 

There was a pause before a familiar voice responded simply, “yes.” 

A smile tugged at Jack’s lips at that. He looked sideways. “You’re giving up Valhalla, you know.” 

The boy standing beside him smiled in return. “I know.” 

Jack’s expression softened into something fond. He regarded Hiccup with a soft, content look. He was young again, like when Jack had met him, beautiful and perfect and whole in all of his gangly imperfection. “You always wanted to travel and explore, after all. Being Chief kinda kept you grounded.” 

"It’s true." Hiccup agreed. He looked sideways past Jack toward Toothless. "What do you say, bud? You want to go see the world?" 

Toothless perked his head up and peered sideways at his rider, chirping an agreeing, happy noise. He stood and wiggled in excitement. 

Hiccup laughed. “I’m glad I fitted him with the new tail last month.” 

"Definitely a good call." Jack grinned and climbed to his feet. "So climb aboard and let’s get a move on. The whole wide world awaits!" 

The Night Fury next to him bounced and scurried around to stand next to his now-spectral trainer. He swished his tail and trilled when Hiccup, grinning full-tilt, quickly climbed up onto his back, settling with ease despite the fact that, in his old age, he hadn’t been able to ride properly in years. 

Jack knocked his staff against the ground, a burst of frost blooming at the contact, and smirked up at Hiccup, then said the familiar words he hadn’t been able to say in longer than he could remember: 

" _Race you_."


End file.
